


Morning Training

by SpiritofSappho



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSappho/pseuds/SpiritofSappho
Summary: Rangi is a strict Sifu when it comes to her Avatar Girlfriend, but this particular morning the young women take a moment in-between traveling amongst the shadows with the Daofei to explore their feelings and allow their bodies to take the lead. Fluffy + smutty, enjoy!
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Kudos: 154





	1. Warm Beginnings

The sun crested the hillside, extending its reach to the sleeping Avatar and her firebender warm in their bed. They had settled into a comfortable routine while traveling with the Daofei, hiding in the shadows of the Earth Kingdom. Traveling companionship came easy to the young women, working in tandem setting up camp and preparing their living quarters in each new hideout. An unspoken and immediate comfortability was shared by the two.

Precious mornings like these filled the Avatar with everything she needed to enact vengeance to bring peace. But more importantly, her heart was full beyond measure. She was able to proceed without fear, living with a raging flame in her heart. Kyoshi had in Rangi something that she couldn’t quite put to words. But she would defend whatever it was they had and would continue to rely on Rangi as her anchor to herself, a Kyoshi beyond the limitations of her title.

As Rangi’s eyes flickered open, she arched her back and pressed herself further in to the crook of Kyoshi’s hips, a little whimper escaped her lips. Her body was completely entwined with Kyoshi’s, a pile of soft limbs and warmth under the blankets. “Good morning, my little moon peach,” Kyoshi whispered in to Rangi’s neck. She knew it was time to rise and begin her training, but Kyoshi held on to the smaller girl and peppered kisses down her exposed shoulder, hoping to draw out this moment. She knew how easily her firebending sifu could be persuaded. 

As her insistent lips inched closer to Rangi’s collarbone and the petite firebender surprised Kyoshi by turning over in her arms and then turning them both in one swift movement, intertwining their hands above their pillows, dipping down for a deepened kiss. Kyoshi allowed Rangi to take control of her body as she molded her legs around the smaller woman’s hips, drawing her body close. She had never known she could feel all this at once, the fire that was coursing through her veins and the signals going off in her brain. Something about Rangi and her warm tenderness that was only reserved for her melted the Avatar completely, taking away all willpower. They had spent a handful of mornings like this, locked in an embrace, pushing the limit of their passion and self-control. The lack of privacy when traveling with a group of rag-tag criminals didn’t allow for the two women to fully express their feelings and explore their new relationship beyond heated kisses and roaming hands.

Kyoshi wriggled her hands free while leaning up to kiss Rangi, her fingertips teasing the skin at the edge of her tunic. Her green eyes looked up, longing for permission to continue. Rangi swiftly knocked the earthbenders hands from supporting her, sending her body back to the bed with a smirk. She gently leaned down to Kyoshi’s ear, making sure to press her heated body and hardened nipples in to the Avatar, whispering “I’ll let you do whatever you want with me if you can hold your horse stance this morning for ten minutes.” Kyoshi let out a defeated sigh, her head sinking back in to the pillows. “You’ll thank me later,” Rangi let out with a laugh as she crawled out of bed to prepare for their morning training.


	2. Horse Stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they head towards their training grounds, Kyoshi is eager to please Rangi. Will Kyoshi's stubbornness prove most beneficial for Rangi?

The pair walked out of the camp and towards a clearing that was distant enough to not bother the others in their group. As they grew closer to the training grounds, Kyoshi took off in a light jog, eager to hurry this along, thinking only of what she wanted to do first to Rangi. She began stretching and preparing her body for what was in store. 

“You know Rangi, I don’t see how being able to hold some stance will teach me how to do more than conjure smoke with my fists” Kyoshi stated lightheartedly. Rangi shook her head and scoffed, ever in awe of the boldness of the newly realized Avatar. “Firebending comes from one’s ability to control their breath, unstoppable in their pursuit of their inner fire. It is not about strength or agility, but control. Ground your body, find control and discipline. This is what creates greatness within the Fire Nation people and their connection to the control of fire.” Kyoshi narrowed her eyes and lowered in to horse stance.

Rangi orbited her student, eyeing every inch of the bronzed shin, her penetrating gaze searching for a lapse in form. Kyoshi remained steady in the position, the fabric of her training slacks outlining her toned and firm thighs. Rangi began to revel in her role as firebending sifu, she cherished the moments alone with the Avatar sharing her training and what she had the deepest of passions about. She also relished any time she could steal away with her girlfriend.

“Very good. Two minutes down.” The sweat on Kyoshi’s brow began to form. It was a crisp morning, but that couldn’t suppress the heat that was activating in her core. She could not steer her mind from the luring woman circling her and the tender morning they shared. She wished everyday could be this simple. Waking entwined with her lover, training with her best friend, and training with instructors on mastering the four elements. She knew her duties as the Avatar would soon take her away from this bliss. So she lowered another inch, hoping to impress her warrior girlfriend. 

Rangi noticed the increased effort of the Avatar, somewhat impressed and once again aroused by her persistence. “Four minutes in, are you feeling confident? Composed?” Kyoshi smiled and glanced back with a look of desire and a flicker of defiance, inviting a challenge. Rangi took the bait and climbed on to the back of the Avatar, letting her legs wrap around Kyoshi’s hips while her hands held on to her stiffened shoulders. Rangi couldn’t resist the invitation to push the Earth Nation girl, stubborn and unyielding as ever. 

Kyoshi could feel the heat emanating off Rangi as she clung to her backside, remaindering her of a little winged lemur. The smaller girl began to crawl and climb her way around Kyoshi’s torso until she was face to face with her girlfriend, straddling her muscled hips. “Still think you can make it for five more minutes?” Rangi dared. Kyoshi tightened her stance and pulled Rangi closer while maintaining their balance, kissing the girl with all her energy and tenderness. Rangi admired the Avatar’s ability to hold her weight and continue to tease while in such a stance. 

Rangi devoured the moment glided her tongue between Kyoshi’s parted lips, unable to quench her yearning for the girl. The Avatar’s knees began to tremble and they fell back, cradling the smaller woman in her arms as they hit the ground. She couldn’t take her eyes off Rangi who had roused the desperation for more within her. Rangi could see the storm she has created and questioned with anticipation, “Could you bend us a shelter so we can continue this in privacy?” Kyoshi smiled wickedly and suddenly a dome shelter rose from the ground and formed around the young lovers.


	3. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the two lovers are finally able to display their affection and share in their feelings. This is where things get smutty...

Once safe inside their sanctuary, the two embraced once more and their lips crashed together while their hands explored each other’s sides. Rangi pulled away from their kiss and Kyoshi’s eyes shot open in protest. Rangi smiled, leaning back on her heels while she began to undress, removing her topknot and then her tunic and wraps, exposing her bare chest to Kyoshi for the first time. They had seen each other in passing and between changing and traveling, but never were they nude intentionally and with this much intensity in the air. Kyoshi was still and helpless, feeling unworthy of Rangi. A trained warrior who had chosen to share her entire self with a girl like Kyoshi. 

Rangi’s revealed body was overpowering for the young Avatar. She was more than Kyoshi dreamed, silky pastel skin with shadowy hair flowing over her sculpted shoulders, soft round peaks and pert nipples. Kyoshi’s hands traced up Rangi’s defined biceps, toned from years of training. She slowly explored Rangi’s breasts, leaning up to make contact with her lips as her hands rolled and squeezed the stiff nipples between her fingers. Rangi ground down in to Kyoshi, their cores meeting. The women held each other, establishing a rhythm with their hips.

Rangi paused, gasping from the drunkenness on her lips and tugging at her remaining clothes. “Can I feel you? My body against you? Please?” she almost pleaded. Kyoshi was taken aback by the desperation in her voice. Rangi held on to Kyoshi’s lower back in support as she wriggled and removed her top cloths. Their bare skin connecting for the first time. The feeling of their skin linked, blaze of the firebender combined with the urgency of the Avatar met for a fierce explosion. Their hardened nipples glided across each other’s and their tongues clashed. Kyoshi enveloped Rangi, in awe of these new sensations. She pulled away gently, “I’m not sure of what to do next. But I want to make you feel incredible, I want to make you feel everything.” Kyoshi blushed, eager to fulfill the desire inside her for Rangi. Rangi bent down and pecked the Avatar on the lips, “I’m new to this too Kyoshi, but what I do know is that when you touch me,” Rangi pulled Kyoshi’s hands to her impatient body, grinding down once again, “I don’t want you to stop. So explore at your will, my Avatar.” 

Kyoshi flushed again at the bold use of her formal title in a submissive yet demanding demeanor. Kyoshi reversed their positions and with a small movement used her bending to create a supportive foundation for Rangi’s head and the curves of her lower back. She wanted to ensure the best for her noble bodyguard. Rangi began to remove the rest of her clothes, giddy with anticipation. Kyoshi’s heart raced at the expectancy of finally touching Rangi, feeling every part of her. 

Rangi fell back, completely exposed and picturesque as Kyoshi let her eyes slowly rake over her body. Rangi’s eyes were glued to her girlfriend’s form, taking in every inch, drunken by the sight of the slender body kneeling before her. Rangi’s eyes followed the freckles that dotted Kyoshi’s body, from her rosy cheeks to the tiny freckle that Rangi just discovered below her right breast. Kyoshi leaned down on her forearms, blanketing her body on to Rangi’s. Their bodies together created an inebriating mix. Their mouths met and their bare skin tingled as Kyoshi’s hands began to explore the valley of Rangi’s hips. Their eyes connected and Rangi nodded, giving Kyoshi permission to continue as she leaned up for a passionate kiss. Kyoshi rearranged her body, straddling Rangi’s thigh, feeling the warm skin and pressure between her own legs while spreading her lovers thighs for access. Kyoshi’s bent down to kiss Rangi once more while her fingers were drawn to the softness of curls at the apex between her legs. Kyoshi’s fingertips found the wetness of her lover, her cheeks flushed with satisfaction and her mouth sucked in air with delight. She had never felt anything so deliciously inviting. She explored the warm heat and soft folds of her girlfriend until she felt hips rock in the hope of more. Kyoshi wordlessly knew what her lover needed. She slowly thrust a finger deep in to Rangi while kissing her with emotion. Rangi’s head flew back in a trance, unable to speak or hold her body up any longer. Fully supported by Kyoshi and her earth bed, she was truly powerless for the first time in her life, surrendered to pleasure. 

Kyoshi began to pump in and out, curling her fingers and filling cushioned heat of her walls. Rangi released a suppressed moan, “Spirits, Kyoshi! Please don’t stop.” Kyoshi was drunk with lust and wanted more, “Can I use my mouth? I want to feel you on my tongue, taste you...” she requested with a reserved eagerness. To Rangi this was new territory, her cheeks reddened with the thought. But knew she needed Kyoshi, more of Kyoshi and she knew she trusted the woman with all her heart and her body. She leaned up and brought their lips together for a quick kiss, “My sweet Avatar, make me yours.” That was all Kyoshi needed to hear.

She scattered kisses down Rangi’s bared neck, open mouthed and wet. She wanted to devour the firebender beneath her, but even more she wanted to give Rangi everything she deserved. Rangi was fearless and powerful, explosive and passionate. And Kyoshi wanted to reward the disciplined woman who cared so much for her. She used her lips to guide her way towards her lower abdomen, admiring the ivory skin beneath her. Rangi’s stomach tensed at the sensation of a heated mouth on her delicate skin. She gripped her shoulders as she continued further down, giggling as Kyoshi gently bit down on her hip. “You’re trying to torture me aren’t you…Ky..plea…” Rangi could barely make out before Kyoshi lowered to her core and let her tongue dart out to take in the length of her folds. Kyoshi closed her eyes and lapped at her lover, tasting the richness of her lover. She couldn’t get enough of the girl, reaching out to intertwine her hand with Rangi’s. Her other hand held close to Rangi’s hip, holding her in place as her hips rode her face with unrestraint.

“Spirits, Kyoshi! How…I…” Rangi had a hand in Kyoshi’s hair, pulling with dominance and pleading. Kyoshi glanced up to see the firebender lost in passion with her head thrown back and her entire body tensed and covered in beads of sweat. She was mesmerized as she thrust her tongue in to Rangi’s core, in wonder of the muscles that restricted around her as she drove in and out of the smaller woman. She could feel the tension building as Rangi rode her, begging for more. Kyoshi returned her tongue to the flushed bundle of nerves as she brought two fingers to Rangi’s entrance, plunging them deep inside while she sucked at the nub. Kyoshi felt thighs tighten around her head, nails rake in to her scalp and the walls around her fingers restricted with such intensity. Rangi rode out the wave of her orgasm with hushed moans and a final solid round of sudden jerks.

Kyoshi collapsed next to Rangi, pulling the smaller girl on to her chest. “Wow, I mean…Spirits…Kyoshi, that was…I love you,” Rangi declared before realizing the weight of what she had said. “I mean,” she hesitated, “well, actually, no, yes, Kyoshi. I love you,” she affirmed with confidence. Green eyes meet bronze and their lips crashed together. Kyoshi joined their foreheads, “I love you too, Rangi. That was incredible. You are magnificent. Thank you.” Rangi blushed and wrapped her other arm around the Avatar, trapping her in this moment. She kissed Kyoshi gingerly, her hands wandering to her lean leg, massaging and pulling it over her hip, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend. “You may not have held your stance today, but I still think you’re worthy of some reward for your hard work, Avatar Kyoshi...” Rangi baited as she turned and eased Kyoshi’s body on the earth bed, kneeling between her lovers legs. 

She carefully wrapped Kyoshi’s legs around her body, their centers connected and their lips clashed with hunger. Rangi needed Kyoshi to feel what she experienced. She was thrown over the edge and brought back with such tenderness. She was grateful to have a partner like Kyoshi, steadfast and powerful but gentle and reserved only for her. Rangi broke their kiss only to take one of Kyoshi’s stiff nipples in to her mouth, nibbling the tip with her teeth. The other was being teased relentlessly by her other hand, her eyes locked on her lover who was writhing seductively. Her hand drifted down searching for the dampness from her arousal. When she felt the wetness pooling between Kyoshi’s legs, she audibly gasped and returned their lips in delight. Needing to see Kyoshi’s face as she entered her, she let two fingers slip in, her velvet lips inviting her digits in. She was captivated. Kyoshi was undone with her head against the cool earth, staring back with such longing in her eyes. She reached her free hand out to cradle Kyoshi’s head and kiss her tenderly. Her Avatar, her Kyoshi. Finally. 

She was entranced by the moment until the feeling of urgent fingers at her entrance broke her from the spell and she impulsively bore down inviting Kyoshi to enter her. The duality of being inside of Kyoshi and having the brilliant woman penetrate her from below was absolutely tantalizing and invigorating. “Now you’re just showing off, Kyoshi,” Rangi bit at Kyoshi’s neck and she felt a snicker in her throat as they thrust in to each other once more. Rangi used her thumb to tease Kyoshi’s clit, she was captivated by the Avatar’s body. As she began to swirl the stiff nub, Kyoshi’s hips bucked meeting Rangi’s pace. They both increased pace as their lips met. Another wave of ecstasy washed over the pair. Rangi was the last to pull her fingers away, relishing in the feeling of her spent woman next to her, spasms still spilling from her aching muscles.

“Rangi, I…unf…thank you,” Kyoshi could barely make the words out. Rangi placed her head to the Avatar’s chest, letting her fingers trace lightly over her tacky skin. “I could stay in this shelter forever, just making love to you.” Rangi admitted with a gleeful smile. Her hands traced over the Avatar’s stomach, reaching down her sides and back up, generating goosebumps along her wake. “How do you still have the energy,?” Kyoshi pleaded. Rangi smirked, “Do you forget that I was trained at the Royal Fire Academy, and stamina is a pilar of our instruction.” Kyoshi pulled Rangi on top of her, drawing in a breath at the feeling the slick dampness of her core touching her stomach. Rangi gyrated her hips to emphasize the evidence of her lure. She leaned down to kiss Kyoshi again, feeling her heart beat through her whole body.

A throat clearing cough came from outside the earth tent, “Uhm ladies? Avatar Kyoshi?” Kirima innocently whispered, trying her best to be discrete. “Uh, uhm…one moment!” Kyoshi yelled back. They both leaped up in search of their clothes, glancing at each other with devious smiles. When they were both decent, Kyoshi returned the structure to the earth, revealing a very amused Kirima. “Have a good training session this morning? Hope you aren’t too tired for our waterbending lesson later,” Kirima continued to prod for a reaction. “Okay, you win. We’ll be a little more careful next time, not so close to camp.” Kirima bellowed out a laugh, “Oh please, we don’t care, just try and keep your bending under control Avatar, or should I tell topknot here to go easy on you?” The two women suddenly realized the area surrounding their earth tent had suddenly been transformed with patterns and swirls in the earth interlaced with burn marks. Kyoshi had used bending unconsciously, and although it was a sight to see, she was uneasy at her lack of control. She felt fingers interlace with hers as she looked over to see a hopeful and smiling Rangi, “Don’t worry, Kirima, we’ll just have to keep practicing.” Kirima chuckled again, amused by the love birds, “Oh I don’t doubt it, Topknot.” Kyoshi loved the way Rangi’s brows furrowed and how she was so easily riled by nicknames. She gently kissed the top of Rangi’s head, “Oh come on, let’s head back and you can pester me about eating enough breakfast.” They walked back to camp hand in hand, still glowing from their high.


End file.
